<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovery by Oliver__Niko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789115">Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko'>Oliver__Niko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A hint of sexual dialogue, Ah. Fatherhood. Isn't it lovely, Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sylvain manages to mistake a hooded Rodrigue for his boyfriend, speak dirty in his ear and accidentally reveal Sylvain is dating his son in the worst way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme Fills [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been keeping away from the kink meme to catch up on work, but alas, when I returned I realised I would die if I didn't write this.</p><p>For the request: 'Rodrigue!Lives To Be An Awkward Dad AU.</p><p>So Sylvain is just walking around and he spots his boyfriend with his back turned to him with his hood up cus its very cold even indoors and he’s bent over some documents on a table. Naturally its the perfect setup to get frisky so he grabs who he thinks is Felix from behind and starts feeling him up and dirty talking. The body under his hands feels all wrong tho and when his boyfriend turns around, turns out the man in his arms isn’t Felix at all but a very scandalized Rodrigue.</p><p>What happens next is up to the filler!</p><p>BONUS POINTS for this awkward mortifying encounter being the way Rodrigue finds out his son is dating Sylvain.'</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a harsh, cold winter at the monastery. Most stay indoors to hide away from the snowstorm arriving from the north. It’s a free day, meaning many take this as the opportunity to relax in their rooms, meet up with their friends in the dining hall or perhaps read a book in the library.</p><p>Felix, however, is bound to be having a deep itch to train. To ensure the poor thing doesn’t end up out in the snow when he’s not long since recovered from a cold, Sylvain sees it as his mission to remind Felix to not do exactly this.</p><p>And so, Sylvain is wandering around the monastery, peeking into different rooms. No one has seen Felix. Unsurprising, with how often he keeps to himself.</p><p>It’s not until he’s up on the second floor that he finally has some luck. “Aha!” he exclaims, finding a figure bent over some documents on a table. The hood of a winter cloak is up—it truly is a freezing day, where even Sylvain is feeling it—but he can just see a few strands of navy hair peeking out from beneath.</p><p>Sylvain cannot help but grin, eyes flicking up and down the figure. Bending over, alone in a room like this? It’s an invitation. Especially when Felix, as much as he tries to snap sometimes, adores them being frisky when hidden away from others this way.</p><p>Keeping his steps as light as possible, he creeps closer. Luckily, his boyfriend seems too absorbed to notice. Sylvain is able to sneak straight up to him, leaning close from behind as he says, “Look at you, Fe. It’s almost as though you’re asking me to bend you over this table and fuck away the cold, huh?”</p><p>The figure has frozen, Sylvain assuming from Felix’s surprise. His grin grows, hands reaching for Felix’s backside to squeeze it beneath the cloak … The grin turns into a frown. Even with the layers of clothing in the way, that doesn’t feel right. Not at all.</p><p>His boyfriend turns around. Slowly. A sense of dread washes over Sylvain, for he’s quick to realise that this person, though not as tall as him, is still more so than Felix.</p><p>That would be because the face behind the cloak is his father instead.</p><p>“Oh.” The word is almost a whisper. “Wow. Uh, hey, Rodrigue.”</p><p>“Sylvain.” The hood is brought down, Sylvain met with a terrifying, scandalised expression, Rodrigue’s mouth pressed in a tight line.</p><p>“What a, uh, funny prank, huh? Ha ha … ha …” He’s the only one laughing. And it’s not as though he is actually amused by this, either. He wonders if his eyes express how mortified he is. “This isn’t what it seems like.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Rodrigue’s eyes narrow. “Crude language and groping is a type of communication among young men these days, is it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Joking around, you know? Ha ha.” He’s digging himself deeper and deeper in a pit of horrid awkwardness, but once he starts, he simply cannot stop. “Just … two guys. Having a bit of fun. Shows you’re close.”</p><p>“Do you imply to have sexual intercourse with all of your male friends? In a public room, I might add?”</p><p>“… Yeah? No. No, of course you’re not going to believe that.” Sylvain brushes his hair off his head—which, he imagines, is a close match to the colour of his face. “Listen, Rodrigue, I—”</p><p>“Oh, Sylvain, there you are. I’ve been looking … Ah.”</p><p>Both Sylvain and Rodrigue face the entrance to the room. Felix hovers awkwardly in the doorway, glancing at how his father is in the room as well. “Sorry to interrupt, I’ll go wait—”</p><p>“Felix,” Rodrigue interrupts. “Do not go anywhere, please.”</p><p>Usually, Felix is not one to obey his father. The slow tone, however, roots Felix to the spot. He glances between the pair. Eyes calculating. When they land properly on Sylvain’s own pair, it’s as though he’s being interrogated.</p><p>It’s not as though Sylvain can blame him. This very situation proves the kind of messes Sylvain puts the two in.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” asks Felix. He’s still hovering by the door.</p><p>“Come closer.”</p><p>Felix does so, still glancing at Sylvain with the same question of, <em>what the hell did you do now?</em></p><p>“Rodrigue, listen,” says Sylvain, although is quick to be interrupted.</p><p>“It appears the two of you are in a … sexual relationship of sorts, and I wish to know more.”</p><p>Felix’s mouth drops open. Closes, opens again, an expression of disbelief. Sylvain cannot help it. That expression combined with Rodrigue’s bluntness causes him to burst out laughing. For real this time, his arms wrapping around his waist.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he gasps out when receiving an identical glare from both of them. “I really am. It’s just—oh, <em>Goddess.”</em></p><p>“Sylvain,” Felix says slowly, “what did you do?”</p><p>Rodrigue says, “Sylvain seemed to believe I was you. He said something rather … flirtatious, and proceeded to touch my backside.”</p><p>The words send Sylvain into a whole new fit of laughter. “Felix, I swear, I thought it was you!”</p><p>“Obviously.” Felix’s voice is almost weak, fingers pinching the space between his eyebrows. “I like to imagine you wouldn’t do that on purpose.”</p><p>“And so, the question stands.” Rodrigue leans back on a desk behind him. “What kind of relationship do you have? Are you ‘friends with benefits?’ Something more? As Felix’s father, I believe I have the right to know.”</p><p>Sylvain and Felix catch each other’s gaze. The question on if to tell Felix’s father has been brought up a number of times, usually by Sylvain, sometimes ending in an argument. Sylvain says Rodrigue would be fully accepting. Felix says he doesn’t care, his father doesn’t need to know.</p><p>If there is one thing correct about that statement, it’s how Rodrigue certainly hasn’t needed to discover the truth this way.</p><p>“… No,” Felix says eventually. “We’re together.”</p><p>“Have been for a few months,” Sylvain adds.</p><p>“I see. I wish you would have told me. I did not even know you like men.”</p><p>“Mm,” Felix merely hums.</p><p>“I didn’t know I did either, until I realised how hot Felix is,” Sylvain says, unnecessarily. “Sorry,” he adds at another shared glare.</p><p>“I see. Why did you not tell me?” asks Rodrigue. Felix’s gaze averts away.</p><p>“You didn’t need to know.”</p><p>“Felix, you’re my son. I would like to know who you date. And I am not against the two of you being together, if that’s the reason why you didn’t tell me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t care if you did. It’s not as though I need your permission.”</p><p>“No, I know you wouldn’t.” Felix, with his eyes fixed anywhere but his father or boyfriend, misses how there’s a flicker of a smile on Rodrigue’s face. “I simply care about you. I would like to know about this in the future. All right?”</p><p>“… Fine,” Felix mutters.</p><p>“In any matter. I am not angry that the two of you are dating. Rather, I think it’s wonderful, that a lifelong friendship developed into something more. However,” Rodrigue crosses his arms, “I do not condone you both having intercourse away from the privacy of your rooms.”</p><p>“Duke Fraldarius,” Sylvain begins.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” says Rodrigue. “It makes me fearful of what you are going to say next.”</p><p>“Perfectly understandable. I assure you we have only had sex in a few places within the monastery.”</p><p>“Sylvain.” Felix seems to want to put more strength into his voice, although it comes out as little more than a groan.</p><p>“A few places?” Rodrigue repeats.</p><p>“Just in here. The library once. And the cathedral. But that’s it, I swear! We don’t make a habit of it! Oh, but—”</p><p>“<em>Sylvain.” </em>It shouldn’t be possible for such pale skin to grow this red; Felix is positively <em>burning. </em>“That’s enough.”</p><p>“Sorry. I ramble when I feel awkward.”</p><p>“This is exactly what I mean,” says Rodrigue, his voice once again stern. “This is a respectable place, full of history. Becoming … intimate where you should not be as such is not appropriate. I have half a mind to tell Seteth. But I won’t,” he adds when Felix’s gaze shoots straight to him. “So long as you promise to not be so careless from now on.”</p><p>“Oh, of course we won’t, Rodrigue,” says Sylvain. “This mortifying incident today has made me reconsider it all.”</p><p>With a nod of his head, Rodrigue manages to sigh and smile. His hand scoops up the documents from the table. “In any case, I support your relationship. I should really get going and hand these to Gilbert. Felix, shall we have dinner together later?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Maybe one of these days. Have a good day, both of you.”</p><p>Sylvain and Felix remain silent even for several minutes after Rodrigue has left. Dwelling in the worst awkwardness either have ever experienced, but also, at least on Sylvain’s end, finding joy in Rodrigue’s acceptance all the same.</p><p>“What a good sport,” says Sylvain. “And Felix, I really am sorry.”</p><p>Not for how Felix’s face is still red, however, which is the cutest sight to possibly behold. “How did you even think he was me? How thick are you?”</p><p>“Depends on if we’re talking about my di—well,” Sylvain quickly changes course from the narrowing of Felix’s eyes, “he had his hood up, and you wear similar colours, you know? I saw a bit of his hair and … yeah. Sorry. Instincts took over.”</p><p>“What kind of instincts?”</p><p>“I think you know, baby.” Sylvain’s hands reach for Felix’s waist with a grin. “I hope you know I didn’t mean it. About us not continuing to … how did he put it? <em>Be intimate </em>around the monastery.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. Me neither. It’s fun.” Felix’s forehead rests on Sylvain’s shoulder, letting out a sigh against it. “But please. <em>Please </em>be more careful in the future.”</p><p>“I promise. Really. Alas, my hands now belong on your ass, and your ass only.”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot.”</p><p>Regardless of those words, Sylvain can see a hint of an amused smile on Felix’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @/nikobynight.</p><p>FE3H Kink Meme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/<br/>My FE3H Twitter: https://twitter.com/nikobynight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>